


Journey

by SlashyUnicorn



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: But they don't know that Ming's gay for Sky, Dawn and Silk fighting for Ming, M/M, Ming just chillin' but being a complete fanboy inside, Sky's life journey with Ming throughout the game, Sky's too attached to Ming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sky looks back at his life as a thief, he knows he never thought even one second back then that he’s going to have a new, bigger family, replacing the hole in his heart left by his wife and child. But now, he is content. </p><p>This is his ultimate happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, very old fic that I haven't posted before so, yeah, I thought I'll post it before it rots in my computer.

There’s a lot of things bothering Sky lately. One of them is Ming. All of the women they find on their journey seems to fall for Ming. Silk Fox and Dawn Star included. Both are very attractive women. Beautiful, smart, and strong enough to defend themselves. But Ming doesn’t seem to have any interest in any of them. Sure, he’s awfully nice to them, but that’s just how he is. He’s always nice, selfless, and down to earth about everything. And yet, every time the women’s conversation strays into romantic topic, he shies away from it. Tried to look around, and when he catches Sky’s eyes, plead for help. Sometimes Sky just smirks and tries to signal with his eyes that yes, you’re doing fine, go on. But Ming didn’t seem to get it and just made an excuse about having something to talk about to him. 

Sky also noticed Ming appeared to have converse with him too much. Way more than his other male follower. But he supposed it’s reasonable. With Kang being a bit mad, Whirlwind always talks so loud and rude, Hou always complaining about his wife, Zu sulking all the time, and that spirit Zin Bu who always complains about Ming’s action.

Beside him, Ming also talks a lot with Wild Flower. Making sure she has eaten something, or that The Other wasn’t being a demon that he is again. Sky always smiled when he saw that. He supposed he had grown to care about the little girl. She reminded him of the happy time he spent with his little girl. And maybe, just maybe, there’s this tiny little thing where he want to adopt her as a child if all of this end. 

After Ming is named as the Imperial Champion, all of them go to the tavern to celebrate. It’s risky, all of them travelling as a big group and with some of their member being hunted by Lotus Assassin or maybe even Imperial Guard, but they rarely have a chance to relax, saving the world and all so they let it slide for a moment. 

Dawn and Silk, as usual was bickering with Ming between them, looking trapped. They must be subtly fighting over him. Well, _they_ think it subtle. Ming, looking back and forth between them, torn about which one he should support. Sky only chuckles. Surprisingly, Ming looked up as if he heard Sky. His eyes immediately lit up. He said some flimsy excuse, making both women pout and begin to blame each other. As he almost reach Sky, his smile getting wider, making something in Sky jump. It was a beautiful smile. A word he dare not use to describe another man, a furious fighter that is, but that’s just it. No other words.

As the night beginning to descent into dawn, Sky, who is too immersed in his conversation with Ming just realize that Ming had spend all of his time with _him._ It is…odd. Not bad. In fact, it is the opposite. He is content in a way that he hasn’t in a long time.

So he confronts Ming about it. Asked why he rebuffed Dawn and Silk’s advances. And Ming just answers, calmly (after a few moments of looking like a deer caught in candle lights) “There is a reason. You.”

He might not know the reason why at the moment, but Sky’s heart leapt. Like his heart did when he first proposed to his wife. And it’s a bit worrying. He doesn’t want to experience the loss of a loved one ever again. 

But at the moment, he is just confused. So he tells Ming the truth. He doesn’t know what he has to say. He needs time to think about it. Ming just gives him his beautiful and brilliant smile like usual, but Sky knows something is off. It has uncertainty and nervousness in it. And Sky’s hand twitched to reach it and assured Ming that all is well. To make him gives that full smile again.

After that, Ming does give him time. A lot of time. Sometimes, when Sky approaches him, Ming give an excuse of some sort, and try to escape by talking to the others or doing some of his quest but Sky knows better. When Sky asks how he is, Ming had said that he is fine, but Sky sees it. In a twitch his hand made when Sky touched his shoulder. In his averting gaze whenever Sky tries to catch his eyes. In his pause when he’s speaking to Sky as if he doesn’t want to blurt out anything that Sky probably doesn’t want to hear.

He doesn’t like it. There’s this urge inside him to shake Ming’s shoulder or grab his hand and pull him into a secluded area but he hold it in. He must think about this carefully. He can’t just make a decision and then regret it because it’ll hurt Ming. And then it might make him so distracted from all of his so called destiny. But now when he think about it, Ming always looked so distracted lately so Sky probably has to solve this problem. Fast.

\--------------------------------

So here they are. Almost at the heart of Lotus Assassin. Ming has choose him to accompany him inside the base. Maybe because he was the most “normal” of his companion. When he asks, Ming answers, “Because I trust you.” And damn if that doesn’t make his stomach flutter or what.

But he supposed it was also logical. He was a thief, so he knows a thing or two about world of crime so he won’t stand out and can give a few advices. Dawn was out because she’s too innocent. Assassin knows Silk Fox. Whirlwind is too brutal. Wild Flower is just a kid. 

His gut is telling him something bad is about to happen so he _has_ to say it. He doesn’t like the idea of Ming infiltrating the base of the most skilled assassins in the country but at least he is with him. It worries him, like most of the thing Ming did lately. At least so Ming won’t get distracted if he is much more sure about Sky. Or as a motivation, he hopes. Indicating that he is more inclined to be with him might make him less reckless. Because, honestly, calling what he is reckless might be too gentle.

\--------------------------------

The Death Hand’s is dead. At least he hopes that man is dead. If not, Zu’s sacrifice would’ve been for nothing. He’s still shaken from the experience. Weird. He didn’t think he was going to. A professional criminal like him should’ve been used to bad things like that. But he guesses seeing that much dead body and ghost in one day isn’t healthy. Not to mention seeing Ming almost get killed by Death’s Hand.

It shakes him to the core. He stand back while Ming talks to the others, mostly Silk and Dawn. His hands still shaking and he tries to hide it by crossing it in front of him. Sky tries hard not to think about rotting corpse or scream of slaves and—the next thing he knew, Ming was standing in front of him while Silk not-so-subtly glaring at him.

“Are you okay?”

He tries not to show it in his face, but Ming sees it anyway. “Yes, of course I’m okay. Why would you think otherwise?”

“Sky.”

It was weird how one word can make his defense shatter like a glass. Sky looks away. Ming sighs and reaches for his hands. Gently, he uncrossed it, took one of his hands and slowly opened his palm. He didn’t even realize he was making a fist. Ming grabs his hand, wet from sweat, and pulls him into the imperial city. 

“Ming, where are we going? We’re supposed to go to the palace. Appointment with Emperor, remember?”

Ming ignored him, and they keep walking to the direction of an expensive hotel. Sky almost freeze in place. They’re….going to do it? But he hasn’t even gives any answer yet. Ming then drag him inside, get a room by flashing his champion status, a weird thing for him to do, usually so humble and all. But he guesses it was because they can’t afford the price of the room, even for one night.

They enter the room. “Sit down. I’ll be right back.”

Sky sit down dumbly on the bed. As it is the closes thing from him. Fifteen minutes later, Ming comes back with a pot, a glass and a vial of…..oil? Oh no. “Um, Ming---“

Ming poured a liquid from the pot into the glass. “Drink.”

Sky looks doubly into it. “What is it?”

“Just something to make you relax. And no, it’s not a drug. And if you still doubt me, no, I won’t touch you sexually when you sleep. Not even a kiss, I swear.”

A blush find itself into Sky’s cheek. He should’ve trust Ming. He’s too much of a good man to do any of that. He take the glass and drink the liquid. It taste awfully sweet, but his body relaxed immediately. 

“Lay down on your front. Shirt and shoes off.”

Sky does it, finally trusting Ming not to do anything he doesn’t want. Ming pop open the vial and start pouring it down Sky’s back. When he starts massaging, Sky swears it’s like he’s in heaven. All his heavy feeling in his back was gone, replaced by content and warm hands. He didn’t realize he doze off until Ming started talking. “Master Li taught me how to do this. I used to have a problem in my leg’s muscle when I was a child and he taught me how to do it myself, in case he wasn’t there.”

“Hmmm.”

It was all he can say, and he can almost sense the smile Ming had on his face. A few moments later, the hands stop. He felt Ming pulling up the blanket for him and starts to get up, but before he can do that, Sky grabs his hand.

“Stay.”

Ming makes an almost choked up sound, but he relents. He pulls off his shoes and his orange belt and lay down beside Sky. Still unsatisfied with the position, Sky turns to Ming’s side and spooned him. Pulling his body closer with a hand in Ming’s waist. It seems to startle him, but Ming relaxed immediately. The last thing Sky remembered is a gentle kiss on his forehead.

\--------------------------------

Sky wakes up feeling warm and relaxed. He never felt this relaxed in…..ever. Not even before his time as a thief. That’s what made him suddenly alert. But when he turned his head and saw mop of black hair and a tattooed back, he relaxed once again. He can’t believe it, but they finally share a bed. Not doing anything, just sleeping. And here he is, watching Ming’s sleeping face like a creep. But his face was indeed handsome. More so when he relaxed like the burden of the world isn’t on his shoulder. The occasional frown on his brow vanished, made him looked younger than he is. His full lips are opened, make him want to kiss it—okay he has to stop being such a creep. But the pull is strong. He kisses him on the forehead instead, like he remembered Ming did last night. Apparently, Ming is a light sleeper and he wakes up.

“Hmmmrrrggh Sky?”

Sky smiles, “Morning sleeping beauty.”

That earned him a brilliant smile. And so early in the morning too. He slinks back to hide his morning wood.

After a few silent moments, Ming turned his back and stared right into Sky’s eyes. It almost made him shudder. “I-uh, there’s that thing you want to talk about before?”

Ah yes. That. So they talks about how Ming almost died. How it almost gave Sky a heart attack knowing Ming was so close to Death. Literally. But he knew Ming won’t apologize for it. He’d do it again in a heartbeat. Trading his life for others.

They also talks about the future. How Ming hinted that he wants to take a break after the whole saving the world is finished. And how he wants to spend all that time in his break and beyond with someone roughish. And how Sky now calling them ‘us’ instead of you and I. About the innuendo Whirlwind would make because he is certain that all of their companion is at the door, trying to listen quietly to their conversation and failing. 

And about how they should postpone their discussion about relationship until he defeats the Emperor. Well, more like Sky suggests it and Ming reluctantly agreed. Sky couldn’t wait until it was all over. Which was soon. How wrong he is.

\--------------------------------

He can’t say it. Sky, who usually is a charming and smooth guy, can’t even admit his feelings to Ming. There’s a hopeful look on Ming’s eyes. And Sky was so tempted. But he can’t. He doesn’t want to be a distraction to Ming. And he says so. The truth is always the best. He can see it on Ming’s eyes that he understands, but there is a bit of disappointment there. A pang of guilt made its way into Sky’s heart.

“If you can’t say it then I will. I love you, Sky.”

And that……is the best thing Sky ever heard in his life. His heart swell. He feels the full happiness that he hasn’t feel in a long time. A very long time. He smiled. “Thank you.” And he can tell from the way Ming smiles back, that he knows what is unsaid. _I love you too._

Silk, grumpy and jealous as she is, cut through their conversation. So they burst through the palace, finds out that apparently, the emperor was dead and is a ghost. With a blast of energy, he knocks all of them unconscious. Except for Ming. The last thing Sky see is Ming getting ready to fight a lot of guard. He tries to get up, because there’s no way he’ll let Ming fight by himself, but his head hurt. His body hurt all over and when he closed his eyes, he silently prayed to all gods out there. _Please let him lives through this._

\--------------------------------

A few moments later, he regained consciousness. He looked around, and found that others were slowly wakes up as well. They hurry to the throne, just in time to see Ming getting slaughtered by his own master.

“NO!”

Sky run as fast as he can. Other companion quickly hold him back. They know there is nothing they can do. Sky knows as well but he can’t let Ming just dies like that! He must at least avenge him. Or-or take his body back. But Whirlwind’s grip was too strong. All he can do just stand there, screaming at Sun Li, cursing him all over.

Sun Li just stand there calmly, understanding in his eyes, but not a bit of remorse. Then something weird happened. Ming’s body just vanished into thin air. Maybe that’s what Spirit Monk does when they died, maybe it’s just Ming but Sun Li doesn’t look too surprised about it.

They quickly flee, Sun Li not even bothered to chase them. All the way, Sky is thinking about his failures, about how he can never save his loved ones, even when they are literally in front of him. About his fate, that maybe he is destined to be alone in his life. About Ming’s words and how he will never be able to say them back, hold Ming in his arms, or even kiss him again. 

The others are too busy fighting to be able to notice that he is being awfully quiet. Days after is filled with sorrow, tension and argument between all of them. But then Dawn got a vision. They had to go to Dirge. And hope blossomed in his heart that maybe, there is still a chance. Maybe he’ll be back as a ghost. But it is better than nothing. Sky’s heart is full of anticipation. _Just you wait for me. I’m coming._

\--------------------------------

He…comes back. Not just a ghost, but full flesh and blood. The relief Sky felt almost make him fall on his knees. He wobbles a little, walking this little distance between them never felt so difficult. He stumbles at the last step, Ming quickly catching him but Sky just wrap his hands around Ming’s neck and hug him. It might be a bit too tight for a hug, but he doesn’t care.

“I thought I lost you.” Sky whisper.

“I’m sorry.” Even though it isn’t his fault that his master betrayed and killed him. Sky just shake his head lightly. He desperately wants to kiss Ming, but he knows this isn’t the time. He didn’t plan on hugging him here either, but his impulse seems hard to control around this man.

Sky step back, let other companion fuss over Ming, especially Dawn. She looks mighty relieved her best friend seems okay. This still shake him up, but Sky’s sure he will be okay. The occasional glance Ming directs at his direction helps. Knowing Ming also can’t wait to be with him also.

The next thing he knows, he is hearing words from Ming. “I came back for Sky.”

“You…….what?”

He doesn’t know how strong Ming’s feelings for him are. And now he knows. His feelings for Sky, his love, his worry about Sky. This make his will strong enough to progress in spirit world and come back to Sky.

No. I will not cry. I am a grown man. 

But his heart clench at the thought. He has to be with Ming now. Has to talk to him now. He knows Ming is exhausted, he can see it in the bag bellow his eyes, in the lines in his brow and forehead, in the way his hands shakes lightly in exhaustion. And he tells him as much. But Ming looks happier than anything when Sky asks so it lessens his guilt a little.

\--------------------------------

He follows Ming into his tent when the others go into theirs. No one questioned it, but Silk is scowling at him. He can see Dawn tries to hide her smile. Whirlwind was whispering in Hou’s ears then laugh loudly. Probably making more lewd jokes.

Once inside, they sit down on the bed roll and begin talking. Sky finally admits his feelings, how Ming filled his every thought. There wasn’t a day where Sky did not think about Ming. About how he thought heaven was against him and he can never be given a chance at happiness. 

Ming just patiently listens to him all the time. Interfering when Sky thought Ming just going to leave him like that. When Sky thought so lowly of himself. 

“I love you.” Sky says again.

Ming never looks so happy before. He surge forward, claiming Sky’s lips in a gentle kiss which grow passionate with time. Sky’s body feels hot all over. He moaned when Ming trailed lower, biting and licking his neck when slowly unclothed him, one piece of attire at the time. It felt like his hands are all over Sky’s body. Soothing, caressing, while whispering words of love, encouragement. And some of them were dirty and make him even harder than he think possible.

Sky has never been with a man before, but being an ex-thief made him knew about a lot of things, some of them he wishes he can erase from his mind, but this isn’t one of them.

“Ming---ah! Wait, do you have oil?”

Ming stops doing the unspeakably pleasurable thing he did between Sky’s legs and looks up. He smirks, slowly, like a predator, reaches into his pants’ pocket and brings out a tube of oil.

It was the Phoenix Oil they get in Lotus Assassin’s HQ. Well. Apparently, Water Dragon was so thoughtful; she gave back Ming’s life _and_ all his things.

With the oil quickly warming in Ming’s fingers, he pushed in; discomfort flashes in Sky’s eyes and Ming sooths it with his other hand. When he feels Sky relaxed, he pushes in another, sucking his lover to distract him from the little pain. Now his lover is so torn between pain and pleasure that he can’t think straight.

At his third finger, he nudges a spot which felt so amazing that Sky moaned loudly, a voice at the back of his head freaking out ‘what if the others hear it’ but he just don’t give a damn. It feels amazing.

Ming smirk, pulling out when he think Sky was ready and put his cock in. It hurts more than before, this time Ming distracts him with a kiss and a stroke to his cock.

Then they move together, like it was meant to be. This time, Sky knows his place in the world. Knows where he has always meant to be, beside his lover, the last Spirit Monk. They come together, clinging to each other, knowing that the next moment might be their last. But whatever happened, they will protect the each other, and the world ‘till their last breath.

\--------------------------------

Death’s Hand offers him a deal. His daughter revived for Ming’s life. And he thinks he’s going to agree to _that_ ? There is no way Sky would betrayed Ming. His life is too important to him. He would never actually revive his daughter anyway, the Lotus always lies.

He limped to the temple. At the courtyard, Ming awaits him with the others, concern on his face. Sky arrived just in time to hear others talks about him. When he meets Ming’s eyes, he can see how worried he is, seeing the wobble and the way Sky hold his chest. Then he sees the blood, covered by his lover’s hand. He quickly escorts Sky to the tent, despite Sky’s protest. He cleans and bandages the wounds. Worse, he refuses to let Sky into the battle.

“Ming, please don’t do this. I have to fight. I won’t let you fight alone. Besides, it would be more dangerous for me to stay here.”

After a few more coaxing, Ming relents. But Sky can see worry still plagued his mind. He sighs, leaning forward to kiss Ming gently on the mouth. For once second, he thought Ming was too worried to reciprocate but then his lips moves with Sky and little by little, he relaxed. 

Their lips parted, deepening their kiss. They have to stop after a while. Ming closes his eyes; put their foreheads together, just living in the moment for a few second. Then he opens them and looks straight into Sky’s eyes.

“Be safe.”

\--------------------------------

With the bell ringing, Sky waits at the top of the temple. Ming is there after a while, questioning him and that left him to explain what is going on. There is a betrayed look on Ming’s eyes. He thought Sky was betraying him, so soon after his master. 

Sky reaches for his lover’s hand. Thankful that Ming doesn’t reject him and explain gently that this is a trap for Death’s Hand. Looking at Ming’s eyes, he is so desperate for him to understand because there is no way he will lose Ming and so he has to do everything in his power to help him.

Ming nods slowly. He breathes in and out and gave Sky a quick kiss before facing Death’s Hand.

Sky just hopes this is enough to weaken the assassin.

\--------------------------------

They…..win. He can’t believe it. Sun Li is dead. Water Dragon is in the Great Cycle. All of their friend is alive. It is almost too good to be true. 

After all matter settled down, he and Ming went into a retreat. He knows in his heart that both of them won’t stand this silence for a long time. But at least, for a while they have their peace.

\--------------------------------

**Epilogue**

Sky and Ming finally becomes the leader of The Guild. They join this organization, reluctantly at first, but they know they have to help maintain this stability their country had, one way or another. It’s not like they don’t trust Silk to rule fairly, it’s just that she might need a help to solve a lot of unofficial problem with the help of unofficial organization that is not the new Lotus Assassin. They have worked their way from below, and when they reach the top, eliminating all kinds of bad roots in The Guild, along with their slaving business that Sky hates the most. 

They end up adopting Wild Flower. She has been granted the gift of life, with Other eliminated and Guardian goes back to serve the newly reborn Water Dragon. With nowhere to go, Sky and Ming offers to adopt her and she agrees happily. 

“Does this mean I have two father now?”

Sky and Ming looks at each other, confuse on how to answer. Dawn and Silk, who has come to visit them, heard this. “Of course, Wild Flower. Maybe you can call Ming dad and Sky father? Just a suggestion.” 

And then Silk added, “Anyway if you want you can call me and Dawn mother so now you have two mothers and two fathers. Kang can be your grandfather. Hou and Whirlwind can be your drunk uncle.”

Wild Flower looks so happy. She is an orphan so she never knows who her parent was and now she has two pair of them and more. Dawn just smiles at Silk and hold her hand. 

Yes, apparently they have resolved their sexual tension and realize that they are made for each other. Dawn now serves as Princess Lian’s companion at the palace with the perks of having her own huge garden. Just like her dream.

When Sky looks back at his life as a thief, he knows he never thought even one second back then that he’s going to have a new, bigger family, replacing the hole in his heart left by his wife and child. But now, he is content. This is his ultimate happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up if you wanna chat : @harukaryuumao


End file.
